Shouldn't or Won't
by OneStarStrong24601
Summary: Felix and Byleth are right on that line. They have a decision to make as feelings come to light.


The glint of the sword caught her eye before the words registered in her mind. Swinging her blade to meet the one coming down towards her, Byleth grunted against the force.

"Brace yourself." They weren't yelled or belted but said in a monotone. Sharp eyes followed her movement, "Didn't flinch this time."

"When your opponent has a habit of attacking at random, the surprise wears off." She narrowed her eyes and smirked, "You know for a swordsman, you sure aren't creative."

Her words got just the reaction she was hoping for. Felix's eyes flared with anger and he began his next assault. He breathed effortlessly with his lunge, but Byleth was just a tad bit faster. She met the attack at her hip and parried easily. As soon as the blades met, he was already moving again. He had the habit of letting his anger get the best of him, which made his attacks fast but sloppy.

"Are you even trying? Galatea's sword play is better, and she is only a beginner." Byleth goaded him into a fury. Once Felix reached a certain point in his fury, she knows that she would beat him. He became all aggressive and no defense; no skill, only brute force.

"I've trained for years. It's impossible that she is better than me. There are very who would ever be able to say as much." He grunted out as she landed a blow against his shoulder. His breathing was getting heavier as he labored to keep up his pace.

"I'm better than you, otherwise you wouldn't keep attacking me at random. The only way you will win is if you catch me off guard." Felix growled at her in reply as he forced her back. They fought like this for a couple of minutes. With each thrust of his sword Felix seemed to be losing his battle with his anger.

"I. Will. Beat. You." He threw his full body weight into the downward swing and it proved to be his folly. Byleth took the opportunity to hit the crease of his knee. As he stumbled down to one knee she lunged forward, grabbing him by the hair and putting her blade to his throat. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "You may try, Fraldarius." The both were breathing heavy. She could feel him shaking with rage, perhaps she had been too harsh with her words. She did have a habit of not knowing when to, as Jeralt would put it, hold her punches.

Byleth moved her sword away and let go of his hair. When she released him, he moved so fast she barely had time to react. Felix grabbed her neck and drove her backwards until she hit the wall of the training grounds. She put her hands around his wrist, readying to defend herself from hand to hand. But he didn't move except to get close to her face. Their noses almost brushed as he stared into her eyes.

Of all her students, none of them had the effect on her like Felix did. She taunted him because she loved sparring with him. She loved being close to him. Well, he was definitely close now, and she wasn't really trying to fight it. Her cheeks colored slightly as she blinked at him.

The look in his eyes was intense. It was part anger and part something she didn't recognize. She bit the inside of her lip to keep her mouth from saying something it shouldn't. He backed up slightly and pulled his hand away like he'd been burned. His face went deep red as he said, "Don't pull my hair." He turned swiftly and walked away.

Byleth slumped against the wall. What was she thinking? She was a professor. It's inappropriate to think about one of her students the way she just did… isn't it? Yeah, she's the same age, and it's the first time she's ever really felt emotions, but there were boundaries weren't there?

"To hell with that. What are they going to do, fire me?" She spoke that out loud.

"You like him, don't you?" Byleth nearly jumped out of her skin. Mercedes was standing just behind the door to the equipment room, "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to scare you." She giggled and folded her hands in front of her.

"That's ok." Byleth eyed the female warily, "How long were you watching?"

"I saw the whole thing. I was putting some swords and shields away after the lesson was over and I saw Felix double back towards you. I ducked behind the door to watch." She smiled shyly, "I also saw the way you were looking at each other."

She sighed, "It's probably one sided on my part. I goad him into being mad. I'm sure he really dislikes me." Byleth shook her head, "And besides, I'm not a noble. There's not a snowball's chance that we'd ever…" Byleth colored fully at the thought.

"Wow, Professor, planning your wedding already?" Mercedes laughed at her choked expression, "I'm just teasing. I'm sure he doesn't dislike you." Mercedes turned to leave but quickly threw a comment over her shoulder, "Besides, if he doesn't want you, I'm always here." She giggled some more, "Just teasing."

As the big doors shut behind her Byleth was completely alone with her thoughts. It was definitely one sided. There wasn't any way he could feel for her the way she did him. She went and placed her sword back in her scabbard. After she brushed her hair back, she decided to go to her room. She needed a cool down.

Slowly walking back to her quarters, she absent-mindedly looked around and spotted dark blue hair. He was walking away from her. His shoulders were tight, and he was flexing his fingers, like he was agitated. No wonder, she'd made him furious and then taunted him more. She sighed wearily.

As she opened her door, she saw something on the ground at her feet. The thin piece of paper was folded twice and had Professor written on it. She quickly shut her door and sat in the chair at her desk. There wasn't much written on it.

_Professor,_

_Training Grounds_

_Midnight_

_-Felix_

Her heartbeat quickened. Was he going to tell her that he never wanted to spar again? Maybe he was going to yell at her. He just didn't want an audience around. No doubt it would make a noble look bad if he was seen or heard yelling at his professor.

"There is no use in assuming anything. You only make your stomach hurt that way." She whispered to herself, "Sometimes I wish the emotions never came to me. I hate feeling anxious." Looking around, there was nothing really to keep her occupied, so she got up and walked out towards the dining hall. Food would make her feel better.

As she reached the door a voice called out to her, "Teach! What are you up to?" Claude came jogging up to her and smiled.

"Well, I was just going to eat, would you like to join me?" He nodded and followed her in. They were having sweet bun trio. Grabbing their plates to duo turned and Claude chose the seats. Byleth froze as Claude sat maybe two feet from Felix.

"What's the matter, Teach?" Claude's shrewd eyes narrowed at her.

"Nothing." She forced herself to move and sit across from him. She sneaked a look at Felix, and he didn't seem bothered by their presence at all. So, she was able to relax a little. Claude smiled at her and began talking about some scheme he had planned for the next mission. She nodded and added her opinion in when necessary, but every so often she would glance over at Felix. If Claude noticed he didn't say anything about it. She shook herself and paid more attention to what the boy in front of her was saying.

"So, when they all come into the area of effect it should create a rather large cloud, perfect for us to move around it and carry on untouched." He said triumphantly.

"You are an evil genius, Claude." She praised him. He then came back with a snide remark that made her head fall back and laugh heartily. When she recovered herself, she just happened to glance at Felix. He had a strange look on his face and was openly staring at her. When they made eye contact, he blushed deeply and scoffed as he looked away. He got up from the table and exited the building.

"You know, Teach, you should probably just talk to him." Byleth whipped her head back towards Claude.

"What?" Claude grinned at her.

"You've been staring at him while he wasn't looking, and he was staring at you while you weren't looking. The way he was transfixed on you when you laughed is proof enough." Byleth shook her head, "Listen, Teach, it's obvious he likes you. It's not like you to be insecure."

"As much as I want that to be true, which it's not, I am his professor. People will look down on any kind of relationship other than that of student and teacher here. Not to mention he's a noble. I'm just a mercenary…" She eyed his smile, "Why do I always say too much around you?"

Claude laughed, "Because that's how friends are. You are our age, there's no discourse there. People will get over it." All Byleth did was shake her head grimly. She then looked up at him, thanked him for the meal, commended him on his scheme and took her leave.

The sun was beginning to set, so she made her way outside of the monastery. She still had a couple of hours to burn before midnight. She picked a spot beneath a tree that overlooked the road to the village below. She sat gracefully and began to recall the past couple of months. The looks and small comments made by Felix. The way he blushed sometimes during sparring, or the way he only ever smiled at the things she said or did. She thought back to the last time they fought hand to hand.

He would go in to get close and lose his nerve. His hand would brush against certain parts of her and he would nearly quit the match. He was embarrassed when she praised him, so she had stopped. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She was rebelling against the idea that he could feel for her, but deep down a small spark of hope had lit. Mercedes and Claude had both said he liked her. It could be just a misunderstanding on their part.

Byleth closed her eyes and tried to shut her mind off. As the sun was drifting, so was she. She fell asleep in her spot under the tree. She dreamt of amber eyes and strong arms.

The sound of clinking metal woke her. She lifted off the grass and rubbed her eyes. The sun had completely set, and the moon was bright and high in the sky. The sound that had woke her up was Knights returning to the monastery.

"What time is it?!" She called out to them as she leapt up and ran to catch up to them.

"Hi, Professor! Nothing to report! It's a little before midnight. The knights are just returning from the village after their shift." Gate Keeper said cheerily. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Have a good evening."

"You do the same! Goodnight, Professor." He said as she walked back inside.

She walked swiftly and quietly towards the training grounds. There was still a little time, so she figured she could train her sword arm a little to wake up. After shutting the door, she walked up to a dummy and began her workout.

"You really are as skilled as they say. It's no wonder you received a nick name so vicious." She hadn't heard him come in, but she wasn't startled to hear his voice either. She was a ball of nerves and couldn't bring herself to look at him just yet.

"Thank you, but I really haven't known any other way to be." Her voice sounded strained to her own ears. She stopped and turned to him but kept her eyes trained on his chest.

"You taunt and smirk at me earlier and accept my praise, but now you won't look me in the eye." He scoffed, "You had no problem looking at Claude when he spoke to you." The offended tone made her wince.

"Claude is my friend; I don't expect him to yell at me." She sighed out. This was off to a good start. She had been determined to tell him about her feelings, but she was hesitant now.

"Yell at you? You expect me to yell at you?" He was slightly shocked at her words, "That's what you think I made you come here for?"

"Yes." She looked him in the eyes now, "I taunted you and made you angry. I know we were sparring but it's one of your weaknesses. You're too emotional." She was beginning to defend herself.

"I know. That's why I let you taunt me." It was her turn to be shocked.

"Why?"

"So, I can keep sparring with you." He said quietly, "I-I… Professor, I …" He closed his mouth. He looked frustrated as he moved in closer, "Why do you have grass in your hair?" He reached up and started pulling the pieces out and letting them fall.

"O-oh, I was napping in the grass." She colored slightly, "If you didn't bring me here to yell at me, then what…" She let the question die off as he looked her square in the eyes.

Felix slowly brought his hand down from her hair and brushed it down her cheek. They both blushed, but neither pulled away. He stepped in a little closer, "I wanted to explain to you what I've had in my head for months now. You are so distracting."

She blinked up at him and wondered if that were a bad thing, "I didn't mean to be."

"You are also annoyingly skilled and impressively humble about it." His voice was deep, "I can't stop watching you." He brushed her cheek again, "You are also … b-beautiful." He struggled to overcome his embarrassment.

"I thought my attraction was one-sided." She whispered to him.

He snorted and said, "You've got to be joking right?" As she shook her head, he chuckled, "You are blind then." She pushed at him playfully and smiled.

"I guess I am in some respect." She shook her head sadly, "But I am your professor. There is a line we shouldn't cross."

He dropped his hand and stared at her, "Shouldn't cross, or won't cross. That should be made very clear. I don't care about lines. I don't care that you are a professor here. That's how I feel about it." He stood rigid before her, like he was putting up a wall. In an attempt to keep him open she grabbed for his hand.

Felix pulled his hand back and kept his gaze on her. She tried again but he only moved further to the side, out of reach. She was right beside one of the stone pillars when she reached one more time. This time he pulled away but slammed his hands on either side of her face and came close to her face, "Won't or shouldn't, Professor."

She became very flustered at the closeness of him. This was the turning point of their relationship moving forward. She had a decision to make. He was staring into her eyes with a strange intensity that she didn't understand. He brought one hand up to grab her chin, "SHOULDN'T OR WON'T." He didn't shout it, but the force of the question was there.

"_To hell with that. What are they going to do, fire me?"_ She thought back.

"Shouldn't." She said to him firmly.

He smirked at her and it made her stomach do flips. Just as she thought he was going to pull away he moved his hand to grasp the back of her neck. He planted his lips right on hers. The kiss was hard, but not demanding. It felt like testing the waters. He pulled back slightly, just enough to look at her. It was like he was asking permission to do it again.

The next kiss she started. She placed her hands on his chest and brought him closer by his shirt. She was plastered between the wall and Felix. This kiss was softer, and more exploratory. She could feel the heat coming from his face. They separated to breathe and smile at each other.

"Why are you so flushed, Fraldarius?" Byleth asked.

He looked away and smirked, "That … uh … that was my first kiss." Byleth's mouth popped open.

"But, you're so attractive." She said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, but I'm also kind of an ass." He grinned as she laughed.

"Only kind of?" She pulled him away from the pillar, "I have a question."

"Of course you do."

She stopped about a foot in front of him and got a mischievous look in her eye, "What would happen if I pulled your hair?" She was teasing him and he knew it.

Not being one to back down he made his face blank and shot back, "Find out." She was just taking her first step towards him, when someone's voice rang out.

"I would leave the training grounds if you planned on finding that out right now, Teach!" Byleth spun around and searched for Claude. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Claude!" She heard him laugh and then it was silent. She turned back to Felix and his face was red and he looked angry again.

"We should go. He was right." He grabbed her by the elbow to lead her, but she pulled her arm free.

"You won't just lead me, Fraldarius." He looked down at her confused, "You can however hold my hand." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but on one condition." Slid his hand around hers. She linked their fingers together as she waited on him to tell her the one condition, "Stop calling me Fraldarius. My name is Felix."

She smiled at him, "Yes, Felix." He hummed at that and leaned down to kiss her one more time.

"Let's go." They walked out holding hands. He walked her to her door and gave her one last peck before he left her alone.

She wasn't in her room for very long before a note was slid underneath her door. She picked it up and read it.

_I saw that, Professor._

_-Mercie_

There was a heart at the bottom of the page. Byleth smiled and closed her eyes. Her smile faded as she thought about everyone else. How was this about to go over with everyone else.

"Well, we'll find out." She muttered on a curse.


End file.
